


Bennefrost Week

by Lanate (Mathais)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathais/pseuds/Lanate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets in the lives of Jamie and Jack.</p><p>Fills for Bennefrost Week on Tumblr.  Prompt list <a href="http://nose-nippin-fun.tumblr.com/post/53177936877/happy-bennefrost-week-everybody">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/elements of Rise of the Guardians.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie would never let this light go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt found at the end of the chapter.

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

"Let it shine, let it shine, let it—"

Jamie coughed, a deep, rough, wet hacking that caused his whole body to shudder.  It went on for a spell before he was able to regain control of himself, breaths coming short and thin.  When he felt like he could focus again, Jamie turned back to his little flame and continued.

"Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."

His voice was barely above a whisper by now, but Jamie would continue to sing as long as he could.  He huddled closer to the only source of heat, almost willing it to stay alight through prayer alone.

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

Everything was cold.  The chill seeped past his gloves, past the piles of clothes he put on, and past even his normally winter-loving self.  It settled deep in his bones, drawing away every bit of heat and warmth until all he felt was numb.

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

Jamie didn't know how long he'd been here in his cave.  All he could do was huddle into the side, thanking serendipity that there'd been firewood—usable firewood—within.  As long as he had fire on the outside to match the heat within, he would be fine.

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

All he had to do was believe.  Believe with everything he had.  It was nothing special—he did that with every step he took, with every breath he had.

"Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."

He'd done it in the face of worse.  Belief had been his bastion in the darkness—had been the world's last defense.  Jamie had never fallen into the slow degeneration of faith that claimed so many others.  His belief shined like a beacon in the fog.

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

This, though, _this_ —it wasn't quite the same.  He'd never had to hold it against the relentless cold.  He never had to hold it against this type of onslaught, which leeched his strength slowly as opposed to drowning him in one go.

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

Jamie threw the last of his supplies into fire.  It would have to be enough.

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

Jamie hoped and prayed, even as the fire in front of his sputtered.  He wanted...  He wanted Jack so much.  He wanted Jack to surround him, to wrap him up and make him safe again.  He wanted Jack by his side.

He had no doubt that Jack would come.

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine."

By now, his voice was gone, but his lips still formed the lyrics.  Jack would come.  He would burst through this prison and whisk him away to safety and everything would be well.

"Let it shine."

There was no other option.

"Let it shine."

Even as Jamie's eyes closed, even as the last of his strength faded, he continued to mouth the words.

"Let it shine."

His head rolled forward, and—

"Jamie!"

That voice was beautiful.

It would always be beautiful.

Jamie barely, just barely managed to open his eyes again.  His blue lips spread into a small smile at Jack's face, beautiful even in its fear, panic, and anger.  Jamie wished he could kiss him right now.

"Hey, Jack," he said softly.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," Jack repeated frantically as he bundled Jamie up as carefully as he could. "I found you, I found you!  It'll be all right, okay?  Everything'll be all right, and then I'll freeze Pitch in a glacier so thick that it'll reverse global warming."

"It didn't go out," Jamie said with a voice light and distant. "I didn't let it."

"Of course not.  We're going to get you to the Kangaroo's place, all right?  We'll get you all warm and toasty and everything'll be fine."

"I didn't let it go out."

Jamie didn't feel anything as Jack took to the air.

All he knew was that the light still shined within him.

He didn't let it go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This Little Light of Mine


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The allure of new things would never grow old, no matter how painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt found at the end of the chapter.

Jamie stared in abject trepidation at what Jack currently wielded.

"So, on three?"

"I'm still not sure, Jack."

"C'mon, what's the harm?  Unless you're too chicken," Jack taunted.

Growling, Jamie grabbed his own share.  Before he could even think about pausing, he slammed it down his throat in one go.  Not to be outdone, Jack followed suit.

"Holyfuckingshitdamn—"

"—what the flying fuck—"

"—JesuswhydidIlistentoyou—"

"—I thought it was a good idea—"

"YOU'RE JACK FROST.  CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?"

"Gimme a 'mo..."

And then blessed, blessed relief.  As Jamie sucked on the impromptu icicle, he leveled his best glare at Jack. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you," he said as best he could around the mouthful.

"I've never had one before," Jack whined, even as he filled his mouth with ice cubes.

"We shoulda started with jalapeños," Jamie muttered.

"Habanero sounds so cool though!"

"I think you burned my tongue off!"

"I can check to see if it's better," Jack said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Ha ha, _no_.  I'm not kissing you until the burn fades."

"That's all right—"

"—and you're not kissing me either."

"Damn."

"We're trying durian next."

"Yes, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trying New Things


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song and a dance brought them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt at the end of the chapter.

"Dance with me."

Those words accompanied a bright, cheeky smile one winter.  Jack looked at Jamie, who held out his hand in complete openness, as the opening of some pop song started up.  With its infectious beat thrumming though him and Jamie's inviting smile, how could Jack refuse?

Laughing lightly, Jack did as he was bid, entwining fingers with Jamie as they moved and grooved to the song.  All time seemed to fade, and for an instant, Jack forgot that he was an immortal, never-aging spirit.  He forgot about the blizzards and snowstorms under his watch, he forgot about the rumors of Pitch's impending return, and he forgot about all the myriad of children now dotting the world who believed in him.

Twisting and turning, rocking out loud with the boy who had been his first believer and continued to believe in now, over half a decade later—that was all that mattered at the moment.  He felt more at peace than ever before, bursting with cheer and warmth and a feeling that he dared not voice.

As Jamie jumped off of the bed at the chorus, belting out the words alongside it, Jack caught him in a twirl.  Spinning him around, Jack enjoyed the feeling of Jamie's fingers against his.   This was all that really mattered, in the end.

This feeling, this joy, this peace.

As so long alone, this was a blessing in its purest form.

In the fading refrain, all Jack could do was smile at Jamie, his not-so-little-anymore light.  And Jamie's eyes widened, a blush stealing across his face before determination flittered across those strong eyes.

"I hope I'm not being too forward," Jamie said as he stepped in close and tilted his head up.

It was a chaste kiss, a small peck to the corner of his mouth, but with the lingering promise of more.  Almost without thinking about it, Jack touched the faintly tingling spot with gentle fingers.  He stared into Jamie's bright brown eyes, watching the nervousness within as it was shoved to the side by a pyre of courage and love.

And Jack thought, yes, maybe he could do this too.

Jack returned the gesture, a small kiss to the corner of Jamie's mouth, and he enjoyed the blush that crossed Jamie's face.

As a queued song started up in the silence, Jack smiled at Jamie.

"Dance with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Our Song


	4. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance was no impediment for their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt found at the end of the chapter.

Jack's duties often meant that he had to be away from Jamie for a large portion of time.  Even without a holiday to work towards, he still brought fun all around the world to the children who needed it most.

Jamie understood that, and he'd never been a particularly selfish boy, so he didn't mind too much.  Besides, it sometimes worked to his favor, especially when papers and projects started piling up at college.

Just because they were apart didn't mean that they couldn't see each other in some way.  As a present one year, North had given him a snow globe, the pair of which had been the first addition to Jack's possessions in so many years.  When Jamie concentrated, he could make the snow globe spin out a picture, and Jack would see it, no matter where he was.

It was a wonderful, wonderful thing that helped quell that small part of Jamie he acknowledged but didn't particularly like to let out.

In the swirling snow within the globe, Jamie made the image of a hug, trying to pour even a fraction of the love he felt bursting in his chest at the thought of Jack.  He hoped that Jack would get the message.

When the snow turned into a quick smile, when a small, shy heart formed at the trailing end, disappearing as quickly as it appeared, Jamie could imagine Jack's embarrassed blush.

Jamie went to sleep, curling around that snow globe, secure in his love for Jack and in Jack's love for him, no matter how far apart they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Long Distance


	5. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie never forgets that the fun Jack guarded held mischief and playfulness within as well. It only occasionally slips his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt found at the end of the chapter.

"No, Jack," Jamie said sternly. "You know the rules.  When I have a project due in a week, we can't have a date."

"But Jaaaamie," Jack whined. "I finally got a break!  I have to leave again tomorrow, and I wanted to see you so bad."

"I really need to finish this though," Jamie insisted, fingers flying over the keyboard.  He pointedly ignored Jack sulking in silence over at the end of the bed.

For a moment, all seemed well.  Jack seemed to settle down, tapping away at Jamie's tablet while Jamie's speakers played music.  Jamie let his guard down a bit, just enough to better focus on his work.

He really, really should have known better.

Jamie nearly jumped a foot off of his seat when icy cold arms wrapped around his neck.  Just as he moved to turn his head and admonish his boyfriend, Jack's cheek pressed against his.  Jamie was abruptly aware of Jack's breaths, of the way his body seemed to pulse with life.  He could feel his resolve weakening as Jack continued to just simply hold him, cheek to cheek, with the scent of ice and snow filling his nose.

And then Jack's voice whispered in a low purr, "How about a break?"

Jamie's resolve snapped like a twig at the way Jack's voice reverberated through his body and at the promise in those words.  With a small smile twitching on his face—he should have known that something like this would happen—Jamie turned and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek.

Ah well, he still had a week.

And besides, he'd grown up with _Jack Frost_.  Strict adherence to the rules was never in the cards anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rules Are Made to be Broken


	6. Maybes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If things had gone differently, Jamie wasn't sure where he'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt found at the end of the chapter.

If things had been different, Jamie didn't know where he'd be.

His life had been filled with so many blessings, from his very first meeting with Jack to the kiss that had brought them together.  Change a single thing, and this tenuous present they'd built—Jamie didn't know if it would have ever come about.

If Jack had been a second later, would Jamie have lost faith?  Would everyone, even now, be under Pitch's rule, where all light was drowned by fear and darkness?

If Jamie hadn't made his move then, if he'd lost his nerve and refrained from kissing Jack, would they even be together?  Jamie had been about to try and force himself to move on at that point.

A large part of a person is the sum of their experiences.  Jamie managed to find a path that led to his current happiness, but sometimes...

When his dreams turned into nightmares, the what-ifs preyed on him.  Worlds where Pitch won, times where the distance between him and Jack grew, places where Jamie could no longer see one of the most important people in his life—all of them swirled around him as he slept and dreamt under he shot straight up in bed, heart racing in fear.

And sometimes, on the good days, Jack would be there as well, wrapping him in a hug and whispering that he was there, that things were all right.

And Jamie latched onto Jack with all he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If Things Had Been Different


	7. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teacher and a student dance through the skies with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt found at the end of the chapter.

Jamie flung the ice spell he'd charged up, a ball of ice shooting forward from his hand.  Jack smirked and waved his staff, redirecting the energy into the air to explode harmlessly above them.

Or so he thought.

When the ice ball detonated, it threw out five streaking lines of ice.  Jack's eyes widened as he took to the skies, barely slipping around the icy trails now beginning to home in on him.  Waving his staff again, Jack dispersed the magic with a few well-placed shots on his own, and then he turned back to Jamie, who'd taken flight in the meanwhile.

What followed was some of the best aerial fighting that Jack had done in a good, long while as they traded bursts of ice magic in the air.  Jamie was an inventive opponent, his natural curiosity and mischief birthing new techniques, some of which even surprised Jack, who prided himself with his own spontaneity.

Jamie began charging magic into the tip of his staff, and Jack took the opportunity to dive in close, swinging his staff forward.  Before he fully committed, however, he noticed that something was wrong.

This wasn't Jamie in front of him.

Twisting, he barely managed to dodge the beam of pure ice that Jamie had launched from out of sight.  He didn't manage to dodge it a second time, when the beam bounced off the ice mirror he'd thought was the real Jamie.  Jack took the brunt of the spells in the gut, and he was pushed down to the earth, where he was buried under a small glacier.

Feeling laughter bubble in his chest, Jack called out, "I give, I give!"

Jamie cheered as he landed lightly, his staff banishing his conjured ice. "I told you I was getting better!"

"Threw me for a loop a couple times there," Jack said, slinging an arm around Jamie. "That was a lot of fun."

The smile on Jamie's lips threatened to overwhelm his entire face as he hugged Jack back. "That means—"

"I think you're almost ready to join us against Pitch," Jack said. "We need all of the help we can get."

"Thank you thank you!" Jamie cheered again, getting on his tip toes and kissing Jack on the lips.

"I have to head out now, but don't slack off, all right?  Practice your spells and your flight everyday."

"I'll get Cupcake to help me.  I'm sure Sandy can spare her for practice," Jamie said brightly.

"Haha, that sounds like a great idea.  I'll see you later!"

"Later Jack!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Across the Universe (all AU’s)


End file.
